onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Capone Bege
| affiliation = Firetank Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Naoki Tatsuta | Funi eva = Kyle Hebert | age = 40 (debut) 42 (after timeskip) | birth = January 17th | height = 166cm (5'5") (debut) | bounty = 138,000,000 }} Capone "Gang" Bege is a mafia don-like pirate who hails from West Blue. He is the captain of the Firetank Pirates and is one of the eleven pirates who have been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", rookie pirates who have bounties higher than 100,000,000. Appearance Capone is a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). Like Crocodile, Capone wears very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, but because Capone has two hands, all his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes. He has been seen smoking a cigar. As a child, he had curlier hair and a shorter and rounder head. He wore a shirt and tie. He was also depicted as playing with guns, knives, and a fortress made of blocks, referencing his Devil Fruit abilities. In the post-timeskip, he is shown with a thick goatee and a darker hat. Gallery Personality Capone is a man of gentlemanly behavior and mannerisms. He is appalled by things like bad table manners and rudeness. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor almost to the point of being cultured and sophisticated. However, he can be very impatient and ill-tempered and is not at all above injuring others, even his own crew, should they provoke his ire even the slightest as shown when he struck a crewmember with a fork without so much as an apology. For so long as he's not agitated, he appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid trouble where can be, and his reaction to hearing about Luffy's attack on a Tenryubito is that of shock and of fleeting foot. However, when he does engage in battle, he tends to just walk into danger on his own, since he can easily summon numerous subordinates at any time and place to fight on his behalf. It also seems to be for this reason, that he appears to view his crew as somewhat expendable, made apparent by the fact he did not seemed bothered about smoking them out despite their protests. Relationships Crew Capone's men generally address him as "Father" similarly to the way that Mafia members address their high ranking leader as "Godfather". In return, he sees his crew mates as somewhat expendable, as he stabbed one with a fork for disturbing him, and continued to smoke heavily despite his subordinates being inside him. Monkey D. Luffy Capone despises Luffy and his crew for the trouble they caused for him on the Sabaody Archipelago. He swore to make them pay for getting in his way when (or if) they meet again in the New World. Big Mom Pirates Bege appears to be allied with the Big Mom Pirates, as his ship accompanied theirs when they were chasing the Thousand Sunny. He is also intent on capturing Caesar like the Big Mom Pirates are. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Capone controls a massive force of subordinates. He holds them within his body using an unknown Devil Fruit ability, including horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting gunports and doorbridges on his person through which his "troops" could come out. It is currently unknown whether or not these people, animals, and objects were created by his own powers or were actually real and made miniature by his powers. Essentially, this makes Capone a human-sized walking fortress, and allows him to launch surprise attacks. His insides also appear to that of a literal fortress, featuring stone brick rooms as well as drawbridges that can open and close, again putting into question whether Capone creates them at will or that his body truly does function like a fortress and has people run around his body at all times. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance away from his body, shown by a pinkish layer of an unknown aura centered on Capone's location, they go back to full size upon passing that distance, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man. History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he entered the Sabaody Archipelago after having traversed one of the Grand Line's seven initial paths. He entered a restaurant and ate next to Jewelry Bonney, disgusted by her lack of manners. He then witnessed Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a World Noble, nearly causing the call for an Admiral to the archipelago, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw Hat Pirates were as crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a World Noble. He read the latest news that Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second division commander was to be executed in public to his shock, as most other Supernovas did. When he heard how Luffy attacked a World Noble, he ordered his crew to set for Fishman Island immediately, saying he did not wish to deal with a Marine Admiral. However, he is later on surrounded by a horde of Marine soldiers all by himself, but he calmly tells them that they have already lost in sheer military force, backing it up by calling forth what is essentially a small army from his body, as well as firing small cannons (which expanded into regular sized cannonballs). Marineford Arc He watched Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. When people start to wonder if Whitebeard truly sold out his allies after the broadcast was cut off, Capone remarked that Whitebeard did not become a legend by doing such things. Post-War Arc After the war ends, he commented that, in an instant, Whitebeard's territorial waters were transformed into a sea of blood. Implying that so is the protection he has bestowed upon his territories and it is only a matter of time before chaos ensues. Later, while in the New World, he is eating in his ship when it is apparently drawn toward an incredibly large, black object in the sky above him; as the ship shook violently, Capone complained to his crew to steer better. He and his crew screamed out in terror, but could do nothing as they drew nearer to the object. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Bege and his crew accompanied the Big Mom Pirates while they chased the Thousand Sunny. Bege later acknowledged Doflamingo's defeat and stated his intention to get Caesar Clown. Trivia * He is named after the real life 1920's gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. His inspiration is both from Capone as well as the English privateer, William le Sauvage. He also shares his birthday with Capone, with them both being born on January 17. * He is the only Supernova from the West Blue, the only one to not be voted one of the most popular characters in the 4th Poll of One Piece, and one of the two (along with X Drake) whose birthday was not revealed in SBS Volume 60 (it was revealed later on in SBS Volume 64). * He is the shortest Supernova with a height of 166 cm (5'5"). References External Links *Al Capone - Wikipedia article on the real life mobster Capone Bege is named after. Site Navigation ca:Capone Bege de:Capone Bege fr:Capone Bege it:Capone Bege ru:Капоне Бэг Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Pirate Captains Category:Smokers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters